1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow structure, and in particular relates to an analytical system, and analytical method and flow structure capable of utilizing an inertial force (e.g., Coriolis force) generated by an inertia phenomena (e.g., Coriolis acceleration) by a rotating element to result in a fluid reaction, wherein separation of a tested specimen comprising different components with different characteristics are performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional fluid separation device has a complicated structure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,788, for example, discloses methods and an apparatus for performing microanalytic and microsynthetic analyses and procedures. The fluid separation apparatus comprises a microchannel to control the movement of fluid. However, the microchannel must be manufactured by using micromaching technology. Thus, when compared with plastic injection technology, the cost of the fluid separation apparatus is high.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,061,381 and 5,089,417 also disclose fluid separation devices having complicated structures and high manufacturing costs.